Las Navidades de Zabinni
by tamarabvillar
Summary: fic participante en los Desafios 2.0 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_**Este fic participa en Desafios 2.0 del Foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo le pertenecen a JKR.**_

_**Mi reto es el Invierno y la palabra regalos. A ver que sale.**_

Odiaba el Invierno. El frío, la humedad, la nieve, las noches largas y los días cortos… definitivamente, era la peor estación del año. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de la Navidad conseguía que esa estación le cayese en gracia. No. De ninguna manera.

Resoplando se apartó de la ventana desde la que tenía una vista privilegiada de los inmensos terrenos que pertenecían a su mejor amigo. Demasiada nieve y demasiado blanco. Echaba de menos los tonos cálidos y terrosos del sur de Italia. Su clima benévolo incluso en Diciembre. Aquello sí que era un invierno como Merlin manda.

-Si siguen haciendo pucheros te van a confundir con un bebé, Blaise.

Ignoró el comentario socarrón de su mejor amigo y se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana a la gigantesca chimenea, donde el fuego crepitaba y el calor era más intenso. Sí, aquello estaba mucho mejor.

-Déjalo, Draco. Los Zabinni y el frío inclemente de Gran Bretaña no congeniarán jamás.

-Es por su sangre mediterranea. Les hace ser unos blandengues.

-Muy graciosos. Por lo menos no somos unos estirados de mierda. Cuando alguien ve a un británico no sabe si es serio por naturaleza o si le han metido el palo de la escoba por el culo y no puede ni doblarse.

Los otros dos soltaron una carcajada. Adoraban las vacaciones de invierno por lo divertidas que resultaban cuando Blaise Zabinni estaba de por medio. Era casi un deporte para Draco y Theo el meterse con su friolero amigo.

-Venga, no exageres. Mañana es Navidad. Piensa en los regalos, la comida, las bebidas…

-Un día perfecto –Theo palmeó a su amigo en el hombro. Blaise soltó un gruñido.

-El día perfecto sería con una temperatura suave, sin nieve, sin corrientes de aire y sin tener partes de mi cuerpo que no se pueden mencionar en voz alta a punto de congelarse. ¡Quiero volver a Italia!

Siguió quejándose hasta la hora de la cena. Los padres de Draco habían decidido celebrar la Navidad en la más absoluta de las intimidades. Hacía muy poco del fin de la guerra y no estaban para celebrar nada más que la alegría de estar todos vivos y poder seguir sus vidas en familia. Y Theo y Blaise, ambos sin familia, habían sido invitados para que disfrutaran de aquellas fechas y olvidaran un poco las penas.

Blaise se despertó justo cuando amanecía. Sacó un poco la cabeza de debajo de las cinco mantas y dos edredones que lo cubrían y tanteó el ambiente. Hacía fresco en la habitación. El fuego se había casi apagado, dejando unos rescoldos mustios que no servían ni para asar castañas. Refunfuñando, se embutió dos pares más de calcetines y se puso la bata más gorda que pudo encontrar. Una vez blindado contra el frío, bajó a la carrera hasta el pequeño salón donde se hacían los desayunos y donde estaba colocado el árbol de Navidad. Theo y Draco ya estaban allí, arrasando con sus **regalos.**

-Por fin la Bella Durmiente del Polo se ha levantado. –Draco le sonrió desde el suelo, donde se afanaba por abrir un diminuto paquetito.

-Casi muero de hipotermia. Tu casa es demasiado grande para mantenerse cálida. Y las corrientes de aire son terribles.

No le contestaron. Blaise se sentó en el suelo y abrió uno a uno sus regalos. Ropa de abrigo de primera calidad, implementos para el quiddicht y una cosa rara de goma con un tapón en la parte superior y una funda de franela de cuadros escoceses.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

Theo y Draco comenzaron a reir a carcajadas ante el extraño regalo que Blaise agitaba en sus manos.

-Eso, joven Zabinni, es una bolsa de agua caliente. Los muggles las utilizan en las noches muy frías. Se llena de agua caliente y se mete en la cama antes de acostarse. Esa está hechizada par que el agua no se enfríe nunca.

-Señora Malfoy…. –Blaise no sabía donde meterse. La risa suave de Narcissa le avergonzó aún más.

-Le oí refunfuñar la noche pasada por el frío, quejándose de los sabañones que le habían salido en los pies por culpa de las bajas temperaturas. Pensé que sería un buen regalo.

Blaise asintió y se decidió por terminar de abrir los regalos que le quedaban en silencio. Esa mañana había recibido muchas cosas útiles. Pero ninguna tanto como la lección aprendida gracias a Narcissa Malfoy y su bolsa de agua caliente: nunca más volvería a quejarse en voz alta. No mientras estuviese bajo el mismo techo que un Malfoy.


End file.
